


Fucking Haikus

by Rachel_Lai



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Haiku, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin偶然发现了Mark匿藏的性爱俳句，真的，它们碰巧在那里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Haikus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fucking Haikus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326945) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



事先声明，Dustin完全赞同Mark和Eduardo的“复婚”，正因他不要脸的助攻，私底下Mark在Eduardo面前是个小暴露狂——他在开什么玩笑？Eduardo永远是Mark的助力器(enabler)。在他看来(超级私人的看法他是绝不会和别人分享的，因为Chris会杀了他，然后满血复活他，只为再杀一次)，诉讼案只是他们关系里的一个逗号，一个暂时的分号。Mark和Eduardo就像一个句子里两个字节(Chris可能会用“从句”或其他什么形容)，前括弧和后括弧，那种截然不同却完整对方的人。  
所以可以这么说，Dustin绝对不会挡命运和真爱的道。然而，他更倾向于迪士尼版本的真爱，爱代表着真爱之吻，而不是真爱之……他更会不知道Mark和Eduardo体位的名字，那甚至可能不出现在印度爱经里，Dustin捉摸不透 Mark的创造性和Eduardo柔韧度。  
但现在，这些并不是Dustin想要思考的。  
这真的不是他的错。  
一叠报告书中滑落了一张纸。如果它是手写的，Dustin就会无法阅读——Mark的鬼画符比医生的处方还糟糕，它们就像扭曲的末日蠕虫。然而，没有如果，它被打印成清晰的12号新罗马字体，基本的默认设置。这是一则俳句五首，绝对是Mark的。  
Dustin真的不该看的。  
他不该。  
*  
我望眼欲穿  
你的唇瓣迷惑我  
口含我的屌

手指抚摸我  
探寻着我的体内  
你打开了我

My eyes undress you  
Your lips, mesmerizing me  
Your mouth on my cock

Your fingers touch me  
Touching me on the inside  
You make me undone  
*  
“呕，”Dustin强行移开视线，“上帝啊，Mark！”他已经脸红了，尽管这行为极其恶劣(性感美丽肮脏不堪的性)， 但就是无法停止阅读，因为——  
他不知道Mark还会这样写诗。  
Dustin已经他妈的无法直视Wardo的眼睛了。  
*  
同时到高潮  
我被你紧致包围  
屌在你体内

越来越深入  
你插进来，而我说  
“对，用力，更多！”

你拔了出来  
我感到一阵空虚  
而你紧抱我

We come together  
Fully sheathed in your tight heat  
My dick inside you

Closer and closer  
You move in me and I say  
“Yes, harder, please, more!”

You pull out of me  
I feel empty without you  
But you hold me close  
*  
Dustin放下了诗句，操，都怪Mark愚蠢的色情俳句， 他现在很想撸。  
他的确这么做了，并且试着忘记他在对着Mark的诗句撸，直到——  
他恰巧看见了Mark发件托盘里的一批新文件。  
显然Wardo还没拿到它们。  
Dustin应该弃之不顾，真的。  
*  
我想你的屌  
在我嘴里的味道  
当做深喉时

想你的手指  
向下轻划过皮肤  
在内按压我

想念你的嘴  
肿胀的唇贴着我  
粲然的笑容

想我们做爱  
我一直都很想要  
你和我，做爱

噢，你的声音  
当你说你爱我时  
我从不厌倦

Fuck, I miss your cock  
The way it tastes on my tongue  
When I deep throat you

I miss your fingers  
Lightly trailing down my skin  
They press inside me

Fuck, I miss your mouth  
Kiss-swollen lips around me  
A generous smile

Miss the way we fuck  
I just want it all the time  
You and me – fucking

Oh, I miss your voice  
When you tell me you love me  
It never gets old  
*  
“Mark，你个小混蛋！”Dustin咒骂着。至少俳句上没有出现姓名，而文字很火辣，他又是个男的。  
午饭时，Dustin还是忍不住粗暴地问，“Mark，你的诗写得怎么样了？”  
“比你好。”Mark轻快地说道。  
“难道俳句们不是该关于自然的吗？”Dustin嘲讽。  
“是俳句，”Mark纠正，“性爱很自然。别看我的邮箱了，Dustin，找人上床去。”Mark得意地说，带着年长八天的优越感。  
“我没黑你的邮箱，”Dustin说，“是你把你的，你的性爱俳句堆(haikies)，随便什么性爱语录放在书桌上。”  
Mark眨了眨眼，笑了起来，“噢，那些是Wardo的写的。”  
“什么？他也写性爱绯句群(haikii)？卧槽！”Dustin说道。  
*  
Dustin成功阻止自己一周不黑入Mark的邮箱。然而如今他喝多了，又醉又无聊，所以有何不可呢？

Wardo，我要你  
把我狠操进床，到  
我难以坐下

深入我体内  
摩擦我的兴奋点  
与你共进退

抱紧我，Wardo  
我是你的，只有你  
我仅属于你

Wardo, I want you  
To fuck me hard in our bed  
‘til I can’t sit down

Reach inside of me  
Brush against that magic place  
When I move with you

Tie me up, Wardo  
I am yours and only yours  
I belong with you

接下来Mark写的令Dustin感到困惑。

你为我伸展  
温柔地，我贯穿你  
只为我哭泣

你小穴翕动  
我们亲密无间，我  
射在你体内

You spread just for me  
Gently, I penetrate you  
You cry just for me

Your hole winks wetly  
There is nothing between us  
I come inside you

可以，由于他们的性爱诗歌——Dustin对Mark和Eduardo的性生活懂得太多了。  
还有，他恨Mark是对的，他总是该死的正确，他真的需要找个人泻火了。  
*  
但他忙着搞Facebook。  
操他的Mark。  
呃，不是真“操”Mark，只是……呕。  
傻逼Mark和他机智愚蠢小男友真是吞噬了Dustin的生活。  
他根本不知道Mark有时间做爱，更别说有时间写小黄诗。  
*  
Dustin决定拜访Chris，因为Chris总有答案，他懂得该说什么让自己好受一点。  
Dustin不敲门就进去了，因为Chris没在打电话，门没关着，他也没跟什么人讲话(Chris的要求是进门必须敲门，但Dustin发现只要他没“打断”什么，Chris通常会原谅他)——他只是在打字，他甚至没有皱眉，可想而知Chris的世界今天阳光明媚。  
Chris是那种极其无聊的人，他从不在公司电上看片，即使他知道Mark无论如何也不会炒了他(显然因为Mark是不专业)。Dustin希望他能捉到Chris的小动作(讲真，这样他就能永远嘲笑Chris啦！)，但他从大学时期就一直怀揣这希望。  
Dustin小心翼翼地坐在Chris的文书上。  
“Chris。”Dustin打招呼。  
“Dustin！”Chris跳了起来，接着他看到Dustin坐着的地方，“Dustin！你——别——”  
Dustin挪了挪位置，他不想在Chris和他的文件工作里横插一脚，有时他觉得比起喜欢自己，Chris更爱他的文书——就在这时，有些东西引起了他的注意。  
*  
我为你打开  
完美勃起的阴茎  
触碰我体内

I open for you  
Your perfect erect member  
Touching my insides  
*  
“你偷了Wardo的性爱俳句团(haikoes)？”Dustin怀疑地问。  
“不！是‘俳句’，还给我！”  
Dustin拿的远远的，让Chris够不着，他快速浏览了余下内容。  
*  
你卷发如刻  
咆哮雄狮的鬃毛  
毁灭性撞击

天鹅绒甬道  
缓缓地舔开，我将  
你拆吃入腹

王权永不朽  
躯体犹如时光机  
无尽的高潮

我想标记你  
所有浸润和曲线  
只愿闻你笑

Sculpted bed of curls  
The mane of the lion that roars  
Crushing, pounding force

Your velvet channel  
I slowly lick you open  
Unravel your bones

Eternity reigns  
Our bodies like time machines  
Climax forever

I want to map out  
Your every dip and curve  
Just to hear you laugh  
*  
“我以为你能用更恢宏的词，Chris，你让我很失望。”Dustin把纸张还给Chris，至今才算羞辱完毕(Mark没什么意思，因为他对种事根本就不尴尬，Wardo会，但Mark会让他分心而Wardo的注意力一扯到Mark就无法自已)。Dustin逮到了Chris，而Chris经常逮别人(仔细想想他在大学时也常这么做)。  
“闭嘴，”Chris脸红了，“你想说什么？”  
“性爱诗歌！”Dustin之所以这么说，因为那千真万确。  
“不，”Chris说，“绝不。”他听起来有些绝望。  
“但——”  
“不！”  
Dustin发问，因为他一定要知道，他得学写诗，他知道所有的意象。“你偏爱红发吗？”他满怀希望地问道。  
(他完全可以做Chris的雄狮，只要他能舔自己天鹅绒似的甬道，附加一个难以置信的超长高潮)  
“Fuck，”Chris把头埋进手里，不去看Dustin神采奕奕的晃动，“My life。”空气中弥漫着哀悼的气息，Chris大声抱怨。  
为时已晚，那听起来就像性感的呻吟，这足以让Dustin亲手写诗，只需要……


End file.
